The Elite
by graceishere
Summary: 5x22- The Elite takes place immediately following the season finale. Elena can't bear the loss of her love, Damon, and struggles with the idea of turning off her emotions. The group seeks help from a powerful group of supernatural beings but The Elite don't help anyone without a price. How far are they willing to go to save their friends and put the past behind them forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The only place I own _The Vampire Diaries _is in my dreams._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Elena felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her heart felt as though it was being torn apart and smashed into pieces.

"No. No. No." She murmured repeatedly through her tears.

Alaric's arm was the only thing moving her through the door and into the house that now meant nothing to Elena.

"Shhh. Elena, you need to rest. I know it hurts, trust me, but you're strong and will get through this. You and Jeremy both." He said softy as he pulled her into one of the many guest rooms at the Salvatore house.

Elena fell onto the hard bed and let Alaric pull the covers over her shaking body as if she was a child. She felt sleep pull her away almost immediately.

"I'm going to check on Jeremy. Goodnight Elena." Alaric said as he turned off the bright lamp.

Elena heard nothing but the screams of her nightmares.

* * *

The morning after the death of Bonnie and Damon was even worse for everyone. Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan and Enzo sat in silence in the living room. Enzo sipped a cup of bourbon, Damon's favourite drink.

Jeremy stood up abruptly and paced across the room.

"They aren't dead. It isn't possible. Bonnie couldn't have left like that, it's imp-" He was cut off by Enzo, who held his hand up in front of him.

"Your girlfriend is dead. Just like every other one of your past girlfriends. It's a sign from the universe. You're little 'Bon-Bon' is gone for good and you need to face it. She's dead, just like..." Enzo choked on the name, stricken with grief.

Embarrassed, he slammed down his drink, stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Stefan looked up at Jeremy.

"I think... I think there might be a way to save them. I don't think they're gone for good. Bonnie told me something just before they… disappeared." Stefan told the two remaining people with a look of unease.

Alaric looked up from his mug of hot coffee.

"Are you serious Stefan? Is it really possible to save our friends? Tell us and we'll do anything to save them." He said eagerly.

Stefan's uneasiness grew. "It's complicated…"

"I love complicated. Should I go get Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"No, she's in a lot of pain and we need to let her rest. We'll fill her in when she wakes up later." Alaric commanded as Jeremy sat back down. Both of them turned towards Stefan expectantly.

"Just before the Other Side collapsed, Bonnie found me and told me that it was possible that she could be saved, and maybe Damon too. Grams sacrificed herself somehow and formed an unbreakable connection between Bonnie and the world of the living. If we can find a certain group of supernaturals and convince them to help us before the connection fades, we can save her." Stefan explained quickly.

"What group? Where can we find them?" Jeremy demanded.

"They call themselves The Elite. A vampire, a werewolf, a witch and a warlock that are so powerful they are nearly immortal. They can help us, but they're missing two supernatural beings. A male and female doppelgänger, in other words, me and Elena." Stefan continued.

"What about Damon? Will he be okay?" Alaric asked quietly.

"Bonnie… She didn't know what would happen to him."

* * *

Elena woke slowly and stretched her arm across the bed, reaching for Damon. When her hand touched nothing but empty sheets, she sat up shaking.

Immediately, she began to cry as the memories of the night before returned.

"You promised! Damon. Damon. Damon. No, you said you'd come back, you have to come back. I love you, both of you." She choked into the cold blankets.

Her grief was unbearable. Two people that had recently been so alive, now just vivid memories. Bonnie had been through so much. She had escaped death a million times, had lived in two different dimensions and had saved their lives more times than Elena could count. Gone forever. Just like...

Damon. He was her life. Her second half. Being with him had been the best time of her life. With him, she had known searing pain, burning passion and a love so intense that she could still feel fire in her heart. Without him she felt completely alone.

"I loved you. You left me." She whispered into the emptiness.

Faintly, she could hear the others talking downstairs. They sounded normal. She didn't think she could ever be remotely normal again.

Elena knew deep inside that she was lucky. She had gotten Alaric and Stefan back from the dead, which was more than most people could ever dream of. But it wasn't enough for her. Nothing but Damon would ever be enough.

Suddenly, a voice spoke into the air around her. A voice that Elena would know anywhere. A voice that sent a flame so painful into her chest that she had to gasp for air. Damon's voice.

"Elena, listen to me, please. I know you miss me, trust me, I miss you too. More than you can possibly imagine. I hate seeing you in pain and it's killing me. I'm gone, Elena, and you have the key. You can turn it off. Turn it all off. Forget me and move on. Forget Bonnie. Leave Mystic Falls forever and don't think twice about it. Go, Elena." The faint voice spoke into her ear.

Elena stood, clutching at her chest and spun around the empty room.

"Damon… I don't… I don't understand. How are you here? Please Damon, don't go. Don't leave me. I can't go without you. Please!" She cried.

Nothing but silence answered her desperate call.

She was completely out of tears. She collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard and put her head between her knees. He had told her that she had the key but Elena didn't understand. Turn what off?

Suddenly a memory hit her hard. Jeremy's death. She remembered a grief not unlike the pain she felt now. She remembered agony and then, nothing. A careless bliss. No pain, no grief with just a simple switch in her mind.

She understood what he meant. Damon's voice had told her to turn off her emotions. She blinked, suddenly eager to please him, eager to leave this agony behind.

Elena closed her eyes and imagined a wall closing up around her heart. Impenetrable steel, protecting her from her pain. A cold feeling washed over her and she opened her eyes.

And smiled.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave me some suggestions for the next couple of chapters. Chapter two will be here shortly! _

_-Grace_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. (Unfortunately.)**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Jeremy and Alaric were alone when Enzo finally came back. Stefan had gone to fill in Caroline because if they were going to find The Elite, they would need as much help as they could get.

"Where did you go? You missed a ton." Alaric said, pouring Enzo a drink.

"I needed some blood. It's been a while."

Jeremy and Alaric filled Enzo in on what he had missed while Enzo stood, barely breathing.

"Damon can be saved?"

"Well… possibly. Technically, only a connection was formed with Bonnie but as he was with her, who knows? We have to try." Alaric replied. They couldn't give up hope. They needed Damon, he was the only one who was always brave enough to face the truth head on, the only one who truly made Elena laugh.

Elena. It was currently three in the afternoon and nobody had talked to Elena yet. They were letting her rest and recover, but now they needed her.

"I'm going to wake up Elena." Jeremy said, jogging to her room.

The door was wide open and immediately Jeremy knew something was wrong. The window was wide open, curtains blowing and the room was empty. The blankets were in a heap on the floor and Elena was nowhere to be found.

"Ric! Where the hell would Elena need to go that involves sneaking out a second floor window?!" Jeremy called downstairs knowing that Elena had sneaked out for unknown reasons.

Alaric ran upstairs and paused at the door, tilting his head and using his powerful vampire hearing to listen for Elena but he could tell immediately that she wasn't near the house.

"Crap."

* * *

Elena walked down the middle of the highway, just outside Mystic Falls. She looked down at her dirty clothes that she had been wearing for two days straight and she knew that her hair was a mess.

"Good." She muttered to herself.

The scraping sound of tire against gravel made her perk up, listening. A car. She ducked into the nearest bush and waited patiently for the car to pull up next to her.

Elena threw herself gracefully into the air and put herself right in the way of the vehicle. The car swerved and braked but it was too late, the thud of a body hitting metal echoed into the trees.

The driver, a young girl, probably nineteen, swung her door open and ran up to Elena, screaming.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I swear there was nobody there, I tried to stop. Oh no, don't move. This bad. I need to call 911." The girl rambled on, pulling out her cell phone.

Elena sat up and knocked the phone out of her hands. The girl looked up with confusion.

"You hit me. With your car." Elena said coolly. "You hit me."

"I think you're hurt, let me-"

"Give me your keys." Elena compelled the girl.

She looked shocked and began reaching for her phone, two feet away from her.

Elena smiled. Vervaine, lovely. She grabbed the girls chin and forced her to look at her.

"Give me your keys." She demanded again.

Once more, the girl did nothing.

With a small flick of her wrist, she twisted the girl's neck 180 degrees, killing her instantly.

"I just wanted your car, hun." She grabbed the girl's keys from her purse and got in the car, turning up the radio as she put the car in drive. Humming, she sped back into the town.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan walked down Main Street, side by side. Enzo had texted Stefan, saying Elena had disappeared and that they needed to find her. Caroline and Stefan were currently searching for a grief-stricken Elena while the rest of the crew drove up to Water's Bay, the name of the town that Bonnie had given Stefan.

"Where the hell is she?" Caroline muttered, glancing quickly at Stefan. He was looking at her, so she turned her head away quickly.

"I have no idea-"

The squeal of a speeding vehicle made them spin around and catch sight of a car hurtling towards them. Stefan jumped back pulling Caroline by the hand.

The car stopped a foot away from them and the door swung open. Elena stepped out, looking a thousand times better. She had changed into a pretty dress and her hair had been dyed a darker red-brown, like autumn leaves. She grinned.

"You like?"

"Elena! We've been so worried! Where have you been and whose car is that?" Caroline demanded pulling her friend into a tight hug.

Suddenly, Caroline was on the ground and Elena stood impassively, a few steps away.

"Don't touch me."

Stefan helped Caroline up and turned to face Elena.

"Elena, we're trying to help. We get that you're upset about losing-"

She snorted. "Trust me, I'm not upset. I'm over it."

"What do you mean, 'over it'?" Caroline said, confused.

Elena rolled her eyes and turned back to her new car. Without looking over her shoulder, she called back at her. "You really are a blond."

Caroline advanced, following Elena to her car and without permission, she slid into the passenger seat with Stefan following into the back seat.

Elena paused outside the car, digging through the dead girl's purse.

"She's in denial, stage one of grief." Stefan muttered to Caroline.

"How can we help her?"

"Just act normal. Give her time."

Elena sat down and began to drive in the direction of the boarding house.

"So Elena, you must be hungry. We left some blood for you in the fridge." Stefan tried to make conversation.

"I just ate." She replied.

"Where'd you get the blood?" Caroline asked.

Still driving, Elena took her hands off the wheel and dug through her bag. She pulled out a card that looked like a drivers licence. She read the card and threw it to the floor.

"Some college student, Marcia Acadia." Elena said calmly.

"What? A college student? I don't under-" She broke off and peered up at Elena, horrified.

"Elena, pull over." Stefan said with ice in his voice.

She sped up.

"Pull over." He repeated.

She slammed on the brakes and everyone slammed forward against their seatbelts.

"Happy?" She asked with the same neutral voice,

"No. Elena please tell me you didn't do what I think you did…"

"Dye my hair? I'm sorry you don't like it." Elena said with sarcasm.

"Elena please…" Stefan begged. Caroline glanced between the two of them with confusion.

Elena leaned over her seat and made eye contact with Stefan.

"You're right. I did it." She said with a smile.

Caroline was tired of this. "What did you do?"

Elena turned back to the front of the car and began to drive once more.

"I turned off my humanity."

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave me some feedback. This is my first fanfiction ever and it is harder than I thought it'd be. I love writing it though, so stay tuned. I'll definitely write another chapter this weekend and until then, go read Stopped by GraceForever! (She's awesome). 3**_

_**-Grace**_


End file.
